Kiseki no chikai
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: La vida de Aomine Daiki es completa rutina hasta que recibe una carta y un dia cuando menos se lo espera, ante la puerta de su casa aparece un enorme ataud con un chico dentro. Ahora se verá teniendo que ayudar al chico a luchar para conseguir el Kiseki no chikara (literalmente " el poder de los milagros"), sin embargo el chioco no se dejará ayudar tan facilmente. Varias parejas
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, bueno aqui les traigo un fic de Kuroko no Basket que espero que les guste, actualizare cada dos días, es decir este tocaría el sabado su actualización. _**

**_Antes de nada, este fic tambien esta colgado en Amor Yaoi con el pseudonimo de "darkwhisper" asi que no se extrañen si lo ven ahi._**

**_Espero que les guste_**

**_Kuroko no basket no me pretenece, pobres personajes como así fuera_**

**_Prólogo_**

_( Tu voz es lo último que me llega antes de sumirme en la oscuridad)_

Frio, hace mucho frío en el lugar donde está, nota su respiración pesada, se nota débil y cansado y eso no es algo que le guste, se sabe de rodillas, apoya una mano en su propia rodilla para tratar de levantarse, en la otra mano lleva una espada, una katana de brilloso filo cubierto de escarlata y azulada empuñadora, su intento es fallido.

La vista se fija a la izquierda donde hay un cuerpo tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre, los cabellos son violetas, largos y están enmarañados, a un lado del cuerpo hay una gran espada, casi tan grande como su difunto portador, grande porque el hombre ha de medir más de dos metros y difunto porque hay un gran agujero que le atraviesa el estómago y es imposible sobrevivir a eso.

Unos pasos se acercan a su posición, el de la espada fina enfoca su mirada azulada en la persona que hay ante él, no la identifica, su rostro permanece en las sombras, unos golpes resuenan a sus espaldas, parece alguien golpeando con fuerza una puerta.

-Parece que el resto viene a por vosotros-dice una voz masculina y el chico nota el filo de una espada en su cuello a la par que oye el chasquido de la lengua del que sabe lo va a matar- es una lástima que no vallan a entrar a tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Eres un bastardo-escupe con rabia alzando la espada para tratar de herirle, no puede, ese filo le corta el cuello, lo suficientemente profundo como para dejarle sin habla pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo

En ese momento las puertas que supone detrás suya se abre, un disparo resuena en la sala y hiere al que le acaba de cortar el cuello en el brazo haciéndole soltar el arma, el chico del que mana sangre por su cuello lanza una sonrisa antes de precipitarse hacia atrás, no toca el suelo, unos brazos firmes le sostienen y no le dejan tocar el suelo, el olor a verano le llega a sus fosas nasales, y sus ojos logran enfocar unos ojos dorados como el propio sol, el rostro del chico que le mira es hermoso aunque tiene arañazos y está lleno de sangre, igual que las hebras doradas que conforman su pelo.

-Aguanta, aguanta por favor –nota las manos de esa persona en su cuello, taponando la herida, tratando de curarla, aunque ambos saben que es inútil, que la vida se escapa entre sus manos.-Midorimacchi –oye que llama a alguien entre los ruidos de metales chocando, alguien tiene que estar luchando contra el que le ha cortado el cuello- Midorimacchi rápido, por favor

La mano morena ensangrentada se levanta y acaricia el rosto del de ojos dorados con dulzura, una dulzura que descoloca al rubio que solo atina a tomar la mano con una de las suyas mientras le da palabras de aliento.

-No te atrevas a morir, si lo haces jamás te perdonaré- le dice con la voz rota, el otro sonríe levemente mientras sus ojos se cierran- Aominechi…¡Aominechi!

Y ese grito es lo último que oye antes de sumirse en la oscuridad


	2. Search

_**Play 1: Search**_

_(Busca pequeño, y encuentra lo grande, que un gran premio te espera al final del camino)_

Un sonido insistente y escandaloso resonaba en la habitación marcando que era la hora de despertarse, sin embargo la persona que estaba incorporada sobre la cama no hacía nada para detener ese incesante sonido. Las sábanas blancas cubrían su piel morena hasta la cadera, dejando al aire libre unos perfectos abdominales, marcados consecuencia de los entrenamientos a los que el chico se sometía, los tonificados brazos descansaban a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras su cabeza se mantenía gacha haciendo que el flequillo de su cabello azul marino le cubriese parte de los ojos azules que tenía.

Daiki Aomine era incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo estaba en esa habitación decorada con posters de jugadores de la NBA y mujeres con grandes pechos, sin embargo su mente estaba demasiado lejos, perdida en los recuerdos de aquel sueño que le llevaba acosando cosa de dos meses, una de sus manos se dirigió a su frente y se cubrió la cara con ella soltando un largo suspiro.

-Dai-chan es hora de despertar-se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada- Dai-chan arriba, no te hagas el remolón

Tras unos instantes, Aomine pareció reaccionar, su gran mano se dirigió al despertador y lo apagó, mientras con desgana respondía a la mujer con un "ya voy fea" que hizo que la otra chica se pusiera a insultarlo también y a llamarlo tonto mientras vociferaba quejas sobre él y su actitud desganada cosa que hizo que el chico chasquease la lengua mientras comenzaba a vestirse. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir al instituto, total, para dormir en la azotea del edificio dormía más cómodo en su cama, aunque tampoco es que quisiera dormir, no desde que tenía esos sueños extraños donde se veía a él con un grupo de otros cinco chicos y en donde el del pelo violáceo y él acababan muriendo a manos de un tipo extraño del que nunca llegaba a ver el rostro, siempre quedándose con el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que aquel rubio derramaba sobre su rostro, quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento a ese desconocido que parecía tan importante para él.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó a la nada mientras se miraba en el espejo- bah, como si me importase –se agachó al lado de su cama y cogió un balón de baloncesto antes de salir del cuarto, ya que no planeaba pisar el aula, quizás unos tiros en el pabellón deportivo le vendrían bien para airease, aunque muy a su pesar el baloncesto hubiera perdido el interés que tuviera antaño

Salió al salón comedor donde una joven de cabellos rosas estaba preparando las fiambreras que se llevarían al colegio, Daiki se apuntó mentalmente tirar esa fiambrera a la basura nada más llegar al instituto, lo que hubiera dentro era una arma de destrucción masiva si alguien llegaba a consumirlo, de igual manera se apuntó ir en busca de Sakurai para robarle comida.

-Dai-chan, te ha llegado una carta-apuntó la chica, llamada Satsuki Momoi, con la espátula a un sobre que descansaba en la repisa- es raro que recibas algo, deberías abrirlo.

-¿Ah?, como si tu recibieras mucho más que yo –se quejó el chico alargando la mano para tomar el sobre.

Era un sobre de tamaño mediano, de lo que parecía papel reciclado por la tonalidad, no llevaba remitente, solo la dirección del destinatario y una rosa amarilla como sello, Daiki alzo una ceja, dudando si abrir o no la carta, no es que le trajera un buen augurio eso de abrir una carta que no tenía remitente, bien podría ser una broma o algo. Tras dar un largo suspiro se decidió a abrirla, con cuidado de no dañar el interior abrió el sobre y sacó el papel que parecía antiguo por el tono marrón que tenía. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

"_Estimado Daiki Aomine:_

_Ha sido usted seleccionado entre todos los jóvenes de su país para participar en el juego sencillo y que sin duda, si gana logrará hacerse con algo que cambiará su vida. Si desea participar, por favor rellene la hoja adjunta con los datos requeridos, vuelva a meter la hoja en el sobre y déjelo dentro de un cajón y el juego dará comienzo a las 11:00 de este mismo día._

_Esperamos sinceramente su colaboración."_

Aomine Soltó un suspiró y chasqueó la lengua, estaban muy esperanzados si de verdad creían que iba a picar en un juego tan tonto como eso, de seguro era una carta broma, y lo más seguro era de Satsuki, la única que podría coger la carta en caso de que decidiera participar, cosa que no iba hacer….al menos hasta que leyó la letra pequeña.

"_pd: si no quiere jugar, no pasa nada, entendemos perfectamente que usted se muera de miedo por participar en un juego simple"_

Una venita se hinchó en su frente antes de tomar un bolígrafo y rellenar la hoja adjunta con sus datos, como era el número de teléfono, el DNI y un pequeño test sobre las cosas que le gustan hacer, lo que le dejó atónito fue la última pregunta y que según venía señalada era la más importante para el juego.

"usted, que elige: besar o no besar"

-Obvio que besar- dijo antes de rodear la palabra correspondiente.

Tras esto volvió a doblar los papeles y los metió en el sobre que guardo antes de irse en uno de los cajones de la entrada, una sonrisilla apareció en su cara, a saber qué cosa le había preparado Satsuki con ese juego, solo esperaba que no fuera nada comestible, su estómago no podría soportarlo.

Como bien había planeado, Aomine no pisó las clases, su interés fue únicamente subirse a la azotea y subirse al tejado de la entrada de las escaleras a descansar un rato mirando las nubes apoyando su cabeza sobre la mochila mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba a botar el balón un poco. El tiempo fue pasando entre clases y regaños de la chica con la que compartía piso, Satsuki, que a cada descanso subía a regañarle para que bajase a las clases e "hiciese algo con su vida", pero el de cabellos azules tenía otros planes, quedarse tirado en el tejado hasta que fuera la hora de irse a casa, o al menos ese era el plan, pues a las once justas su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo haciéndole pegar un brinco.

-¿Quién será?-sacó el móvil de color azul eléctrico del bolsillo del que colgaba un balón de baloncesto en miniatura-¿un mensaje?- fue directamente a la bandeja de entrada.

"_Daiki Aomine, muchas gracias por participar, en estos momentos, el espíritu artificial Kasamatsu acaba de recoger sus datos de su casa y ha dado comienzo al juego, a partir de ahora, usted tendrá que seguir las instrucciones que le demos, por favor no hable con nadie y limítese a seguir lo que le digamos, cada vez que haga algo bien, un nuevo mensaje le será enviado, al final de la prueba usted recibirá algo que le ayudará a obtener su premio, mucha suerte. _

_Yukio Kasamatsu"_

El moreno miraba la pantalla tratando de recordar a qué demonios se refería ese mensaje, hasta que recordó lo que había hecho esa mañana justo cuando un nuevo mensaje entraba, otra vez desde número desconocido.

"primera prueba: he perdido algo, hay que encontrarlo, oro parece, plata no es, si no lo sabes tengo que decirle que muy tonto es. Encuentra el objeto y la siguiente pista te será dada"

-¿pero qué gilipollez es esta? –Inquirió Aomine guardando el móvil y levantándose- te seguiré el juego por el momento, para que nadie diga que Daiki Aomine se raja.

Durante toda la mañana Aomine corrió por todo el instituto buscando las cosas que se le aparecían en el móvil, cosas que iban como el plátano, que le robó a su sempai Wakamatsu en la comida, o una flauta dulce, la cual le quitó a un niño de primaria e un descuido, hasta el recambio para las gafas del capitán del equipo de futbol, el pobre muchacho se pasó toda la mañana buscándolas hasta que se cayó por las escaleras y tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería.

En su lugar, la azotea, Aomine miraba todos los objetos que había tenido que coger por culpa de los mensajes, una gran vena se hinchaba en su frente, iba a matar a Satsuki por aquella estúpida broma, pero bueno, al parecer casi completaba el juego, o al menos eso esperaba, no es que le hiciera mucha gracia ir robando a sus compañeros de instituto cosas solo para satisfacer a su infantil compañera de piso y amiga de la infancia que a lo tonto le había tenido allí correteando tanto tiempo que hasta ella se había ido a casa.

El móvil volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo, aguantando las ganas de estamparlo contra el suelo y romperlo en mil pedazos, Aomine sacó el móvil y fue directamente a la bandeja de entrada.

"_Felicidades, has logrado todos los objetos, pero una cosa, robar está mal, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo"_

La mandíbula del chico crujió de tanto que tenía los dientes apretados para evitar dejar salir su ira, iba a matar a Satsuki

"_Ahora la última parte, has de responder a esta pregunta con un mensaje a este número, ahora dime Aomine Daiki, ¿Qué tiene en común todos los objetos que has conseguido?"_

Los ojos azules recorrieron todos los objetos, ¿Qué tenían en común?, pues poco la verdad, tan poco que era prácticamente imposible que esa pregunta fuera respondida, pensando Aomine daba vueltas alrededor de los objetos, no iba a permitir que le ganasen a un juego, antes muerto. Cuando dio con la respuesta, a las dos horas, casi quiso tirarse desde la azotea por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero es que la respuesta era tan sencilla que le pareció idiota. Con determinación y una sonrisa tomó el móvil y escribió su respuesta. La revisó y le dio a enviar.

Esperó unos diez minutos aguantando el fresco aire nocturno que ya empezaba a soplar, de seguro Satsuki ya había salido del trabajo a medio tiempo en la tienda de peluches y se dirigía a casa a cenar, el peli azul empezó a pensar que su respuesta había sido la equivocada, quizás al final no tenía pizca de cerebro, pero el vibrar del móvil le demostró lo contrario.

"Ve a tu taquilla y ábrela, allí recibirás lo que necesitas para obtener tu premio"

Rápidamente bajó de la azotea, saltando los últimos escalones de cada piso hasta legar a los casilleros, casi por los nervios no recordaba su combinación, cuando por fin logró meterla y abrir la metálica puerta en su mirada se dibujó un poco de decepción pues allí solo estaba su recambio de zapatos y un sobre parecido al de la mañana, tomó el sobre, otra vez a su nombre, otra vez con la rosa amarilla, empezaba a dudar que la broma fuera de Satsuki, después de todo ella tenía obsesión por el rosa, no por el amarillo.

"_Enhorabuena, has ganado el juego, tu respuesta era acertada, todo lo que tenían en común los objetos que robaste era el color, el amarillo, por lo cual eres merecedor del gran premio, dentro de este sobre hay una llave, esta te ayudará a abrirlo, pero ten en cuenta de que cuando la utilices tu vida cambiará para siempre._

_Te deseamos suerte, y mucho ánimo. El premio acaba de llegar a tu casa_

_Atte: Yukio Kasamatsu"_

¿Qué ya habían enviado el premio?, ¿era eso posible?, no lo creía, volvió a revisar la tarjeta tras ver que efectivamente había una llave dentro del sobre, una llave de oro muy bella, y la letra pequeña le dejó impactado antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa sin preocuparse siquiera de recoger la hoja que cayó al suelo.

"PD: sería mejor que llegases tu a casa antes que tu compañera o a ella le dará un infarto"

Aomine corría todo lo que le daban las piernas, era una persona rápida y ágil, por lo que no le era difícil correr por esas calles, en su cabeza lo único que pensaba era en Satsuki, tenía que llegar antes que ella, el vibrar del móvil cuando tan solo estaba a una calle de su casa le indicó que había llegado tarde.

-¿Satsuki?-inquirió mientras seguía corriendo a casa

-Dai- chan ven corriendo, por favor-decía la chica, su voz se notaba asustada- corre

Y Aomine no se lo pensó aceleró todo lo que pudo, subiendo los escalones del piso de tres en tres, la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, entró rápido, sin quitarse los zapatos y llamando a su amiga, encontrándola en la puerta de su cuarto, en el suelo con cara de pánico mirando el interior de la habitación del moreno, en la cual sobre la cama había un ataúd.

-¿pero qué demonios?-fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar mientras su móvil caía al suelo vibrando, tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"Bienvenido al juego"


End file.
